


Call me later

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dweebs, M/M, bad timing, hinted masturbation but nothing explict, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Prompt submitted by bpdamianwayne on tumblr: Prompt: Roy always calls Jason at the absolute worst time





	

Jason grinned and dodged the punch being thrown at him before elbowing his gut and smashing him in the head. He took down the corridor with the data he (well, it was Tim’s program but he had done all the dirty work) had stolen from their systems. He skidded down the hall and pressed against the wall for cover as the security guys decided to let their lead do the talking. He managed to unload an entire clip before hearing an instant beeping in his ear. Groaning, he pressed the button to answer his communicator and quickly reloaded his gun, firing a couple shots before taking cover once more.

“Replacement, we agreed on radio sil-”

“Not Tim.” A very different but equally familiar voice replied. “Can you pick up on you’re way back? We just ran out.”

“ _Seriously_?!” He asked, shooting a couple more guys that came around the corner of the other hallway before taking off in that direction. “I’m a little busy, Harper.”

“You’re the one that bitches and moans if you don’t have milk for your cereal in the morning.” Roy snorted. There was a soft ‘thump’ that Jason assumed came from Roy shutting the fridge door.

“Because I am not a _heathen_ who eats it dry or even worse, puts _water_ in it.” He replied finally getting out and jumping onto his bike, taking off. He cussed realizing he was being followed. “Yes, fine, I’ll get it.”

“All I wanted. Have fun.”

Jason grumbled out his reply and disconnected.

This was far from the first time something like this had happened.Actually, it seemed like this happened every other day. Whether it was something for the house, Lian, or Roy simply not knowing that he had left for patrol because he was held up in his workshop. Roy had utterly impeccable timing when it came to calling his boyfriend for something. Jason couldn’t actually count the amount of times that he had been in the middle of intimidating or persuading someone and then there was his boyfriend in his ears asking where the Cat in the Hat DVD was. Jay wasn’t even totally sure they owned Cat in the Hat on DVD. Or if anyone did for that matter.

And it wasn’t even always while he was ‘working’. When he was away, Roy liked to call while Jay was in the shower or trying to cook. Of course he also liked to call while he was in the middle of working out some… _tension_ but that was only really  a problem if the redhead was busy or in a situation where he couldn’t help him finish.

Roy had utterly impeccable timing when it came to calling his boyfriend for something. To a point, Jay wondered if he did it on purpose. But the more he thought about it, he knew he didn’t. He wonder if it was more that Roy had just normalized it, not thinking about the gunshots and screams when he picked up. That kind of added to Jason’s theory that they were both a psychologist’s dream but that was  a thought for another day.

Roy’s ill timing didn’t go unnoticed to the Batfamily though. More often than not B got on his case about abusing the channel but if Dickie and Timbers could use it to argue New Kids on the Block vs. Backstreet Boys during stakeouts, then him and Roy could use it for things like this. Dick and Steph would tease him whenever Roy’s voice came online, telling them how sickening sweet they were. Tim would often answer ‘yes, dear’ to some of Arsenal’s requests to pick up a snack or a movie at the twenty-four hour store on his way home and Demon would just smirk at him when it happened in the Cave.

He loved his doofus, he thought as he picked up the milk, jacket zipped up to hid the bat insignia from the cashier, but they were going to have to talk about this. He drew the line at singing Lian to sleep during a interrogation, no matter how cute she was. 

 

 


End file.
